What they were really thinking
by your-best-friend715
Summary: Some moments in the book where you can really get into the character's heads. Read and review no flames please and I swear these are pretty good if you have read the book haha... anyway please read


**(AN:)** My crazy Lit teacher (who I love) had this amazing idea to help us get emotionally attached to this book and we had to pick a character and one moment in to story to write a monologue about what was going on in their head. I couldn't choose so here are all the main characters.

* * *

**Hester Prynne**

(The point where she is asking to Dimmesdale to help her keep Pearl)

I stared at him for a moment. The incredulous look in his eye; it made me almost regret my outburst to save my daughter; our daughter. He staggered forward his hand over his heart and I know what he's thinking. However the imbecile of a governor wishes to confiscate my only treasure, my Pearl. His hand that he holds over his heart; I yearn for the smoothness of it to calm the seas of my trembling heart. I look at his physical shape. His bodily form is in disrepair from hiding our secret escapade and the stress of the imminent discovery. I gaze into his eyes and the display those words and emotions that which only I can see and understand. They carry the pain of our separation, the burden of our secret love, and the passion from which I have felt in so many ways. His eyes that held mine said everything and as I looked further, I hoped that mine thanked him deeply for his love and compassion.

** Arthur Dimmesdale**

(When he sees his love upon the scaffold)

Tis the day of the first time I shall see my love in three years. Three agonizingly extensive years without seeing my love's porcelain face. And there she is, standing tall in the bright, unrelenting sun. Her strength outweighs my own and perhaps that is why I have fallen so hard for her. This woman, Hester Prynne, has brought so much joy into my dull life and any man in my position would wish for some of that immense strength to fill him up within. For, even now as I stand above her with my fellow reverend brothers I yearn to scream my undying love for her. Oh how my body trembles at the mere image in my mind of her in that wretched jail cell. That penitentiary in which she has been in for my own doing. Had I not seduced her so, she would not be standing on that pedestal hugging a babe to her chest and sporting that scarlet "A" embroidered onto her bosom. And now when I speak to her, I plead for her to yell out my name so I may join her to pay for the sin which I have committed.

** Pearl**

(When she walks with her mother to the Governor's Hall)

As I walk alongside my mother, I see the stares, the gawks; I hear the whispers. "Look it's her," they say, "It's that woman." I do not understand what that means but I know that we are different. I see the children and their families I see them with their mothers and fathers and yearn for the completeness of that. My mother loves me and I know that however the void that is where my father should be is still empty, needing to be filled. Now whenever the other children stare I yell and make a fit and throw rocks at them. I am jealous of their lives. Maybe Mother will take me to see my father. Maybe that is why she is taking me with her to the Governor's house. I fill my head with these possibilities but I know that none are true. I know that I will never see my father. I know he loved my mother and had to leave, but I think he is a coward who will never rise from the pit in which he hides.

** Roger Chillingworth**

(When he sees his wife on the scaffold and their eyes meet)

Who is that I see? My Indian captors led me into my supposed home but what is this spectacle these people are making. Who is that beautiful woman standing upon that pedestal carrying a babe in her arms? I scrutinized her for a moment and then our eyes met. The memories flooded in. Our life, our love, our departure. She is my wife. The recognition in her eyes startles her I can tell. The babe stirs and my mind reels. Who is the man that has taken what should have been given to me when we married. My heart breaks for I know that the fault was partially mine for not accompanying her here. I cannot distinguish the emotions running through my head until the realization occurs. I will find this man and make sure that his punishment is paid for.

* * *

**(AN:) ** My Lit teacher is awesome and she helped inspire some of this.

So in other words... did you like it? love it? hate it? well then... tell meh whut u tink! Press that button please and thank you to those who do.


End file.
